


Freedom of hearts

by Midnight_Hunter16



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Drug Use, F/M, First Time, High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Hunter16/pseuds/Midnight_Hunter16
Summary: The arrival of a new teacher, at Grand line High School, will bring an air of revolution in teaching methods. The students will learn about freedom and dreams and they will change their lives for the better..





	1. Welcome to Grand Line

'Principal's office' 

Knock, knock, knock

''Come in'', a low voice answered from inside and the man entered in.

''Good morning, mr. Akainu'', The men shook hands. ''I am Roronoa Zoro, the new teacher in language arts..''

The man nodded and scanned him from top to toe. It was a common look that Zoro usually took, because of his natural green hair and his extremely muscled body.

''Yeah, we were expecting you mr. Roronoa..., but I have to admit, I didn't expect you to be that young...''

''I know I don't have enough experience sir..., but I can make it''

The man didn't seem that convinced.

''Then, we only have to wait and see... Yet, I need to remind you, that the Grand Line school, is public and the kids' parents are giving us a lot of money to educate their children..'' 

The older man standed up, coming closer to the new teacher. ''I warn you; I don't want any scandals or arguments with the students. Just keep the role of the teacher and don't interfere with the students. They are here only to learn and take good grades... Is that comprehensible to you?'', he glared at the man and Zoro nodded. 

''Of course sir'', he responded. 'Asshole.. like I care if those spoiled brats are paying... I'll make them learn, whether they want it or not', he evilly thought.  
''Good. In that case you may begin. You've been assigned to the third grade. Good luck''

''Thank you sir. You may excuse me'' Zoro exited the office and headed for his classroom. 

''Now where the hell, am I suppose to go?'', he wondered loudly and a hand startled him. He turned around only to see a very beautiful tall woman. Long, black hair, blue sky eyes and a broad smile, are decorating her.  
''My name is Nico Robin, but feel free to call me Robin. I'm the history teacher'', she offered him her hand and he returned the gesture.

''I'm Zoro, new teacher here and I can't find my classroom..''

''In which grade did they assign you to?''

''The 3rd''

''Oh my, what an interesting class they gave you..'', she smiled, but Zoro raised a brow. He really didn't like that smile at all. ''Alright, your classroom is at the end of the corridor'', she pointed at the door on the dark corner and he thanked her.

''Good luck!'', she wished him and Zoro didn't like it at all. That's the second time, today.

~~~~

''I can't wait to meet the knew teacher'', Kaya said..

''Why? All of them are just pain in the ass...'', Bonney answered with a bored tone in her voice.

''I don't know..., I'll miss Tsuru. She was a good teacher. Too bad she got retired...'', Vivi interfered.

''That bitch? No, I won't miss her at all... She didn't like me anyway..''

''That's because you were torturing the poor woman...'', Vivi said and Bonney glanced at them gigling.

''If you mean the love letters I put in her bag, I would say that I just did her a favour. Who knows, how many years, she had to feel woman..''

As they laughed, Bonney glanced at the sleeping figure of Nami. ''What's wrong with her, Vivi?''

She sighed. ''She was working till 4:00 in the morning... She's out of money again...''

''Damn I wish I could help, but my parents don't trust me with money...''

Some desks behind, another discussion is taking place, between the boys.

''What's up Kidd?'', Luffy asked the red haired, who was rolling up a ciggy, while putting it to his mouth.

''Cool''

''Have you seen Sanji?''

''He's on a cigarette break'', he said smirking and Luffy frowned. 

''You didn't give him dope again, did you?'', the boy was glaring at him.

''No, only marijuana..'', he scoffed and the boy snapped and punched him.

''Damnit Kidd! Stop giving Sanji this crap'', he shouted and now the whole classroom was staring at them.

''Bastard!'' Kidd attacked Luffy and the later took a punch right in the eye. ''It's none of your business, if Sanji wants to waste himself''

The raven haired boy, grabbed him from the collar and pushed him on the wall. ''Of course it is! I'm his friend and so do you..'', he blowed him repeatedly in the face. ''You shouldn't let him, smoke that stuff...''

Kidd wasn't reacting to the hits he was taking, so Law stepped into to stop him.

''Enough, Luffy-ya...'', he said with low and calmed tone and the boy backed off.

''And you Eustass. Stop encouraging Sanji-ya to that disgusting habit of yours. You should quit as well...''

Kidd glared at them, but he didn't say a word.

Suddenly, someone stepped into the class and everyone sat down on their seats. 

He was tall, with tanned skin and broad shoulders; weird green, short hair and light grey eyes. His features were very sharp and he inspired power and domination. 

The girls were stunned with the new teacher's appearance. Their mouths were hanged open. He was so young and so gorgeous. 

Zoro smirked. ''Close your mouths before you catch a fly'', he said wearing his glasses.

''If you're looking for a gigolo, that's not the right place for you. If you're looking to learn, then I'm your man..., Roronoa Zoro at your service'' He wrote down his name on the board, while some sough were heard as he turned his back.

Luffy standed out with his unstoppable laughter. ''Man, this guy is awesome... I like him'', he said to Usopp, but he couldn't share his enthusiasm. 

''I don't know Luffy. Maybe, it's a trap, to test us and whoever falls for it, will get a detention or be in his black list for the rest of the year..''

Luffy didn't pay too much attention to Usopp's warnings, as picking his nose seemed more important to him. ''I decided to make him my friend''

His classmate slapped his forehead in desperation. ''Whatever, it's not like anyone can change your mind...''

''What a man... I need to make him mine..'', Bonney stated to Vivi, while biting her lips.

''Everyone be quiet!'', Zoro said and sat on his desk. ''As you know, I am the new teacher of language arts and our first lesson will be to know each other...''

A snort was heard. ''Big deal... I can do that without becoming a teacher. Did they teach you these crap in university, cause if they did I'll seriously start thinking of becoming a teacher'', Kidd commented, but Zoro wasn't bothered in the slightest. That kind of behaviour was predictable. 

''This subject mr...''

''Eustass Kidd..''

''This subject mr Kidd, requires reading, writing and speaking. We react with the others to broaden our mind and our way of thinking. There's never one side in everything; black or white. We interact with one another to see all the sides of one thing and mull over all the possibilities and options..''

Kidd frowned and Zoro continued. 

''For example, tell me what was  your first thought, when you saw me... honestly''

Kidd smirked. ''Asshole and hustler''

Zoro smirked back. ''You, the kid with the straw-hat.. your name?''

''Luffy''

''Alright Luffy... what was your first thought for me?''

''You're funny and I wanna be friends..'', he said beaming and Zoro chuckled. 

''And you the pink haired, that you bite your lips the whole time...''

''I'm Bonney''

''Alright, the same question for you Bonney. What did you first think, when you saw me?''

''Very good to bed...'', she said honestly and some blushed. 

''So I may be an asshole, a hustler, funny and good to bed''

''Very good to bed'', Bonney insisted and winked at her teacher, but he continued. 

''Your opinions may be all true, or false, but in any case, there is never only one of them. I can be many things, because everything is complicated in the world. Just right now you exchanged your ideas and by combining them, you made a more developed thought. Someone else added something that didn't cross your mind''

All eyes were on Zoro and everyone was staring at him silently. That was a good sign, he thought, so he elaborated.

''I could just open a book and tell you which pages you should read or what are the sos for the exams, but I don't want to. I don't want narrow minded students; robots. I want independent and free individuals. To me, tests and grades are just bullshit. In my lessons, I want to learn from each other and get improved. What do you say guys?''

''You're not that much of an asshole after all..'', Kidd commented and the  
atmosphere brightened up. 

The lesson kept going with everyone asking countless questions to their new teacher. 

~~~~

However, one student was absent from the classroom. He was smoking, in a remote area in the school, so he wouldn't be seen. He took a last drag and checked the time.

''Oh damn, I'm late...'', he started chuckling and headed for the main building. As he was charging up the stairs he felt his steps light, like he was hovering above the ground. Yep he was very high.

He stopped outside his classroom and spent some seconds to catch up his breath.

Knock~knock

Zoro turned his attention to the door and caught some suspicious glances from his students. 

''Oh no... it must be Sanji.. That's not good..'', Eustass commented and Luffy sighed. 

''I told you not to give him this crap...''

''Just pray his father won't learn about it... or better, the teacher won't notice it...'', Usopp said with the questioning look, when his blonde friend entered. 

He was doddering.

''I'm so sorry, I'm a bit late..'', the blond giggled and Zoro frowned. 

''Yeah, only by 30 minutes... Do you mind tell me your name?''

''I'm... eh...'', he started giggling again. ''I don't remember...'', he bursted out laughing and silence prevailed. 

Zoro's nose wrinkled from a very familiar smell to him. ''You know, I could take you to the principle and also call your parents...''

''Are you kidding? Just for being late..?''

''Don't play fool with me.. You're stinking of dope.., but I won't say a word. Just take a seat and we'll discuss it later..''

Sanji arched his brow. ''I don't need any favours mr...'', he glanced at the board..''Roronoa''

''It's not a favour... I told you I want to discuss it first with you and then I'll decide what to do. Now sit down!'', he ordered and the blonde student complied.

The lesson continued, but Sanji didn't paid attention at all. Everything was spinning; the classroom, his friends, his thoughts.. he didn't know how to feel about his father learning about the drugs. He would probably get a trashing or he would undergo months in a rehab if he is lucky enough. He can't take his parents fights anymore. Why don't they break up instead of using him as an exuse to blame each other?

'I don't care anymore...', he crossed his hands and used them as a pillow, to rest for a bit, but he jumped from the pain he felt, when he added weight on his arms. 

''Hey man.. are you alright?'', Kidd asked him, whispering and he rubbed his arms to ease the pain. ''Did he hit you again?''

Kidd didn't took an answer back, but he already knew the truth. ''Man, you must do something! Don't let him do this to you. Look what Luffy did to me for giving you drugs?'', he said pointing at his jaw. ''And he's right. I shouldn't give them to you..''

''You are the only one, who knows the reason I take them. You, at least, should understand, why I need them...''

''Is it only to ease your physical pain, because if that's the case you should take medicine not drugs... Go to a doctor-''

''No, they'll ask a lot of questions and I can't just accuse my father for walloping''

''And what do you wait for Sanji? To beat you to death? Your old man is nuts''

He shrugged. ''Maybe death suits me better. After all, I don't have any real reason to live...''

''Shut up! I never expected to hear that from you Sanji... You are giving up? You aren't a coward damnit''

His blond classmate looked at him with blank eyes. ''I'm tired Kidd... I'm tired.. For what should I live for? Is that even a life I've got, right now?''

The bell rang and interrupted them. 

''Just leave me alone Kidd. I'll be fine, really'', he reassured him, but Eustass didn't buy it at all. However, he prefered to leave him be for now, to relax.

All the students had already exited the classroom, leaving only Sanji, Nami and Zoro in.

The blond was about to take a nap, when his new teacher startled him, sitting next to him.

''What now?'', Sanji groaned irritated. 

''I said, I wanted to speak to you''

''There's no need for that.. you can snitch me if you want, I don't care...''

''Me neither...'' Sanji turned his gaze towards him. ''You getting scolded is my least of concerns. What I want to know is how long have you been taking drugs...''

''That's none of your damn business..''

''As long as you're my student, it is'', he said locking his eyes with the blond's, whose jaw had dropped open a bit.

''You don't need to pretend to earn extra money-''

''The hell with the money. You're human and I can't watch you die and do nothing, cause right now, the only thing you do, is slowly killing yourself...'', he shouted. 

''It's my life and if I want, I'll put an end to it. Got it?'', he exclaimed irritated and moved ready to leave, when Zoro grabbed his wrist to stop him, making the blond scream at the pain. 

''What's wrong?'' Zoro didn't took an answer, but he didn't let go either. He rolled up, his student's sleeve, only to see his hand being bruised and badly  swollen. The injure was ugly and his eyes opened wide. 

''How did that happen?''

Sanji pulled his hand and freed himself from Zoro's grasp and got away.

The latter sat down, combining his hair with his hands and turned his gaze towards the orange-haired girl, who was still sleeping. 

'This class needs more work, than I thought...'

~~~~

Sanji went to the men's toilet and locked himself up. He whimpered silently, from the pain. His hand was injured, for days now, but the pain didn't get any better. 

He only used drugs, when the pain was unbearable, like today. Normal painkillers just didn't work and that's why he asked for Kidd's help, because he had connections with the underworld. Eustass isn't really a drug addict. They smoked marijuana a couple of times, just for fun, but smoking heroin, is only his thing. 

Heroin used to be a medicine years ago, before it was banned as dangerous toxic substance and it's effect to the pain is amazing. Sanji is careful with the doses, though, just to avoid unpleasant results. 

~~~~

Zoro headed to the teachers' office and met with his other colleagues. 

''So how was the first day with your students?'', Robin asked offering him a cup of coffe.

''Well, I like them. They seem very smart kids and eager to learn...'', he said honestly and Robin was a bit surprised, but smiled.

''You don't say..''

''But also some kids seemed very sad. They have problems, I can see that...''

''And why do you care?'', Kalifa, the maths teacher, interfered. ''You are not their psychologist. If they have problems, their parents have enough money to send them to specialists.. and as for the scholars, just ignore them; you don't make any cent out of them..''

Zoro narrowed his eyes. ''It's our unpaid obligation to help them and understand them, like their family would do'', he exclaimed.

''I have to agree with Zoro..'', Robin interfered. ''The kids need our support in every way..''

''They are spoiled and the only thing they need is discipline'', was all she said and walked away.

''Bitch'', Robin commented, leaving Zoro stunned. ''What? She is a real bitch; that's why the students hate her. In fact, everyone hates her. She's always edgy and grumpy, because she hasn't go with a man for months..''

Zoro snorted. ''I just joined the club, I guess..''

''Welcome'', Robin smiled and they clinked their cups of coffee, while continuing casually their conversation. 

~~~~

The bell rang and the school was over for today. Vivi poked Nami to wake up. She missed all the lessons, while sleeping, but she couldn't help it. She was working all the night to make ends meet.

She was frazzled. Her steps were heavy and her eyelids were closeling, but she had Vivi to support her and she was greatful for that.

As the girls exited the school, some boys gathered around them.

''Look guys! It's the prostitute's daughter..'', the pointed at Nami, who didn't even have the energy to put them in their place. She was just looking at the ground. 

''Hey Nami! How much do you take for one night'', someone else said, earning a death glare from Vivi. 

''Shut up or I swear I'll be the one to kick your asses''

''Oh, and now we're scared.. Vivi is going to hit us with her magic wand'', they mocked her and she slapped one of them and the sound of her hit echoed in the sudden silence. 

''Bitch! You are a whore, exactly, like her! ''He yanked her from her curls and Nami tried to help her best friend in her weakened state, but it was pointless. ''Birds of a feather flock together, they say..'', he added, when a kick landed on his head.

''Bastard! Did you dared to lay your filthy hands on Vivi?'', Sanji said with a cold glare.

''I can do whatever I want with those filthy who-'', he was interrupted by another kick. The blond wasn't about to show him mercy and at that moment the boy's friends stepped into to back him up.

Now Sanji was against five more guys and the whole scene was surrounded by other students, who cheered on them enthusiastically. Under normal circumstances, the blond would be quite capable of taking them all by himself, but the effects of the drug were slowing him down.

After Vivi was freed, she ran along with Nami to ask for help.

Sanji landed a few kicks, but the loss of his speed, was a disadvantage against five opponents and quickly lost his balance and fell into the ground. His other injuries started aching again and his opponents made sure to deteriorate them, by kicking him, while he couldn't move. 

The more blows were landed on his stomach and eventually he spilled some blood. The bastards above him, didn't show any sign of stopping. In fact, they were enjoying it.

Sanji wasn't a common opponent. He was one of the most feared guys in school, along with Luffy, Kidd and Law, but today wasn't his day and they took advantage of it.

~~~~

The girls looked around for the guys, but they were nowhere to be found.

After a couple of minutes, they spotted them, sitting on the smoking area and ran towards them. 

''Guys! You need to help Sanji!'', Vivi said, trying to catch up his breath. 

''Where?'', Kidd asked. 

''Outside the school''

The three guys, didn't loose any minute and headed to him. When they arrived, they noticed that Sanji has lost his senses and they kept beating him.

At that Luffy saw red and punched one of them enough to sent him frying a few metres away.

They others took a few steps back as Law and Kidd also joined Luffy. 

''We aren't afraid of you'', one of them said and took a knife out, making the others copy his move.

One of them, attempted an attack on the red - haired, but Kidd didn't even move. He twisted the attacker's wrist, making the knife fall, while he bended his leg and landed a good and piercing kick to the attacker's stomach, making him fold on the ground.

That left three of them still standing. 

Luffy and Law took easily care of them, with the first depending more into his classic powerful punches and the second, using his speed to knock them out.

The five opponents, stayed on the ground, so the others went to see how Sanji was. Nami and Vivi were trying to take care of him, but still he hadn't regained his senses.

As they were distracted, one of the attackers got on his feet and ran to stab whoever was in front of him. In that case, it was Law, but just some inches away, a hand stopped the knife, leaving Law surprised as he wasn't aware of what it was going to happen.

''Enough!'' Zoro also stepped into the scene, protecting Law. ''Have you lost your mind? Where you about to stab him? You could have killed him..''

The guy smirked. ''I know''

Zoro's eyes darkened.

''You know what I say..'', the guy started. ''I'll give you some money and think about it as a gift to turn the blind eye''

Zoro tightened his grasp on the knife he was still holding and broke it into tiny pieces, making the other guy pale and leaving the others stunned. 

''Beat it out of here brat. Now!'', he ordered. 

''I'm not afraid of you. I'll call my father and he will take care of you''

''Whoa, I peed my pants right now'', he said with fake scared voice, earning some giggles from his students. ''Go ahead, tell your daddy, how the bad teacher, didn't let you to kill someone on a whim..''

The other guy didn't respond.

''Go away!'', was his last warning and the kid gathered his friends and fled.

Zoro joined his students to check on them.

''Thanks, teacher ya''

''Don't even mention it... How is he?'' He was referring to Sanji of course. 

''He has only lost consciousness'', Law said.

''We should call his parents...'', Zoro suggested, but the others shook their hands.

''Everything you want but his parents'', they said simultaneously and Zoro frowned.

''I won't ask why for now, but I'll take him to a hospital. I have a friend doctor and she'll help us. Kidd and Law, you're coming with me. Luffy, you take the girls to their homes. I'm counting on you to protect them'', Zoro said smirking and Luffy raised his thumb, smiling.

''Alright, let's go girls!'' The boy wrapped his hands around them protectively and guided them with Nami's directions, back to their homes.

~~~~ 

Arriving at the hospital, Sanji was taken for examination and the others just waited for the results. 

After a couple of hours, a woman appeared, leaving Kidd with a mouth a bit opened. She was old, but she was wearing clothes, definitely not for her age. What was more surprising, though was a navel ring she was wearing and the good state of her body, despite her age.

''What's up brat? You see something you like?'', Kureha asked Kidd, smirking. 

''No, not really..'', he answered a bit scared. ''How's Sanji anyway?''

''Don't worry. Your friend will live. If you keep him out of trouble he'll be fine. Take your boyfriend and go see him..'', she said referring to Law.

''He's not my-'', they tried to explain simultaneously, but were interrupted. 

''Yeah, yeah. I don't care. Just go see him''

The boys obeyed, leaving Zoro alone with the doctor.

''Now that they left, tell me what's wrong with the kid, Kureha...''

She sighed. ''I'm surprised the kid can walk, with a body like this.. He has many broken ribs, a cracked hand, lesions covering his legs and countless of bruises all over his body. In a state like this, he should be screaming from pain...''

''I see...'', was the only thing Zoro could say, but Kureha wasn't finished. 

''Also, there was quantity of heroin in his body...'', she added.  


''Heroin?'', Zoro sighed. ''I have a lot of work to do with these kids.. Anyway, thanks Kureha, I owe you for that...''

''Oh, don't mention it.. I'll find a way for you to repay me..''

''I know'', he rolled his eyes. ''You may excuse me for now. I have a student to see..''

~~~~

Zoro entered Sanji's room. ''You two, get out'', he pointed at Law and Kidd and they complied. 

Sanji was about to protest, but the other man didn't let him to. ''Now, you won't escape. You and I will talk, mr. Vinsmoke''

Sanji sighed, looking away. ''Alright, I'm listening...''

~~


	2. Let's introduce ourselves again

Zoro took off his glasses, letting his eyes free to look at his blond student's form. His expression was bored, before the conversation was even started. Zoro wasn't really sure how he could make that young man talk. Psychology isn't really his thing, but one thing he can guess is that the person looking at him right know, must be as stubborn as hell. 

He sighed at his chances. ''First of all, how are you feeling?'' 

That was an easy question.

Sanji shrugged. ''Fine, I guess. Better than expected.''

''Hm.. it doesn't surprise me.'' He stated and Sanji cocked a brow. ''Until the effects of heroin wear off, you won't feel much pain.''

The blond's eyes, opened wide in surprise and felt his heart beating a little faster from the other man's unrelenting stare. 

'How does he know? There's no way Kidd betrayed me.'

With a small frown on his face, he lowered his eyes looking at the white plaster cast on his hand, still trying to figure out how was his secret uncovered. Is it possible for that curious teacher to know about his family situation too?

''Don't sweat it. Your blood tests gave it away.'' Zoro spoke again, but Sanji didn't seem to react; obviously, lost in his own thoughts. 

The older man didn't try to snap him out of it. He let that pause prevail and he also took his time to study his student a little more. He may not be the best with feelings, but he needed only to look twice at that kid's face to understand that he struggles with something; that he's not in peace. 

''The eyes.'' Zoro suddenly said, waking up his student from his lethargy. ''They say that the eyes are the mirror of our soul.''

Sanji raised his head and half smiled. ''And what exactly my eyes say for me?''

''That you suffer. They're clouded. Exactly like a stormy sea.''

Sanji couldn't help and snorted, while taking out from his backpack a cigarette. His teacher didn't seem to be opposed to that, so he proceeded, lighting it up, while taking a long drag, before he spoke. 

''If I was in a better mood, I would have definitely swore you for that crap you're telling me right now. Suffer? Me?'' He laughed, but that laugh immediately faded away, when pictures of his parents fights flashed into his mind. When he stepped once between them and ended up on the cold floor, with them keep arguing about whose fault was it.

He looked down again, focusing on the floor this time. He doesn't know, if his eyes really gave him away, but that guy saw right through him. 

Zoro knew he hit a nerve, when the blond's smile fell. He wasn't wrong. Something is going on here and he needs to find out what it is. 

He watched as Sanji tried  countless of times to speak, to say something, but regretted it, in the end.

''I'm not a drug addict.'' He finally said, after great effort. ''I smoked dope a couple of times just for fun and the times I used heroin are counted. One today, one last month and one three months ago. I don't suffer from withdrawal syndrome.'' He admitted and glanced at Zoro, whose look was not disgusted, not blank, not pitying, not concerned either, just angry.

He stepped closer to him and raised his hand only to slap his student to the back of his head.  
''Are you an idiot?'' The question was rhetorical.

Sanji rubbed his head very angry himself right now. ''What was that for, you crap teacher?''

''Oh, just a little help to bring you back to reality.'' He crossed his hands. ''Why didn't you tell that earlier, when I first asked you, but acted like a hysterical diva instead?'' 

''Because I hate people, who stick their noses in other people's business like weirdos.''

''And you thought it was better for me to think that you were a doper, huh? What if I had talked to the principle or your parents you dumbass?''

He shrugged. ''You didn't so why are we still discussing it?! Let's talk about my eyes again.'' He joked, while blinking unstoppably, but that only earned his teacher's death glare.

'You take crap like these again and I swear I'll kill you.'' His serious tone was enough to make Sanji shiver. ''You have  friends, who care about you and they need you by their side, not six feet under the ground.''

Sanji sighed. He knows the other man is right and he feels the same way. Today, he was useless to them, to Vivi and Nami, due to that crap in his blood. But sometimes, he just can't take the pain.

Zoro felt kinda relieved after his student's revelation. He may not have proof of how reliable his student's words are, but he can tell, that he isn't some kind of a coward. If he really had used more heroin, he would have the courage to admit it. 

Still, there must be a serious reason for using heroin in the first place and he's determined to get to the bottom of it. Noone can guarantee him that the kid won't use it again so for now he has to stop him, even temporarily. In fact, he has an idea.

He sat next to Sanji and grabbed his plastered hand. ''This beauty will be on your hand for the next month at least.'' He took out of his backpack a marker. ''Let's put it to some use.'' He took off its cap and started writing something, which Sanji couldn't see. It didn't take him much time to finish and when he was done Sanji looked at the words written horrified.

'STUPID'

''You're kidding me...'' 

''Not at all.'' He pressed the cap back. ''It will work as a reminder of how stupid you were today.'' He smirked and put his marker back in his pack. ''It's indelible, too. Cool right?'' He provoked him.

Sanji darkened his eyes. ''I'm not the stupid here. You are, you crap teacher.'' He pointed at him.

''Blonds are stupid and so do you.''

''You know what's even more stupid? Green haired algae freak teachers.''

Zoro snorted. ''Whoa, for stupid you are very creative with words.'' 

''Knock it off.''

''Why, you gonna cry?'' He mocked him.

Sanji clenched his fists. Noone and he means it, noone has ever made him that willing for murder before. ''I can't stand you!'' He shouted desperately. ''Shut up!'' He fisted his hair.

Zoro on the other hand was laughing silently. It's silly how this talk evolved from serious to a childish argument, but everything has its reason here.

''Then prove me wrong.''

''Huh?''

''Prove to me how smart you are.'' He challenged him.

''And why would I want to prove myself to someone like you?''

''Because if you don't, you won't receive a good grade at my classes.'' Sanji jaw dropped open and Zoro smirked. ''And I hear that you're one of the good students.'' He added.

''Are you blackmailing me?''

''Hey, you're not that stupid after all.'' He scoffed. 

''You can't do that.''

''Of course I can. If you want a good grade, you'll be in time, you'll participate at my classes and above all, you'll stop experimenting with drugs. I gotta go now. Here. Catch.'' He threw him a small box. ''These are your caramels for the upcoming pain. See ya!'' 

He exited the room, closing the door behind him and signaled to the boys to come closer. ''Become his shadow. If you see him with any kind of drug to his hands, stop him at any cost. You get that?''

They nodded. 

''Good. You can take him and go. Want me to give you a lift?'' He suggested.

''Nah. We're fine.'' Kidd answered. 

''Okay. See you tomorrow!'' He raised his hand as a form of waving and left. 

~~~~ 

The boys entered the room only to find a very pissed Sanji.

''I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.'' He repeated with more passion each time and the boys locked their gazes and smirked.

''I guess you don't like mr Roronoa that much huh?'' Kidd asked already knowing the answer. 

''Like? This bastard? Look what he did to my arm!'' He stretched it for them to see.

The boys read the 'stupid' label and bursted out laughing. Even Law who never shares nothing more than a smirk.

''Stop laughing, you idiots! It's not funny. How am I suppose to appear to school with that thing on my arm?''

''Serves you right.'' Law said all of a sudden. ''After that little show you put on, in the class today, you're lucky he didn't say a word to the principle or your parents.''

''Should I be thanking him, too? I'd rather kill myself.''

Kidd snorted. ''Don't worry about the 'stupid' thing on your arm. We can fix it right away.'' He took out a black marker.

''Way to go Kidd. Give it to me-'' The red haired kept it away.

''No, I'll do it. Give me your hand.'' Sanji obeyed and his red haired classmate got to work. Sanji wanted to make sure that the stupid word, would be erased, but Kidd was also right handed, so he couldn't see.

''Almost done... aaaand finished!'' He declared, revealing his masterpiece. 

'STUPID NOT UGLY'

Sanji froze. ''What am I looking at, you asshole?''

''That's better isn't it, huh? Now girls won't hesitate to hit on you.'' He winked and Sanji slapped his forehead. 

''I can't believe it. Your IQ has dropped lower than Luffy's.''

''What did you expect from him Sanji-ya?'' Law sighed. ''I'll fix it for good.''

'+No venereal diseases either'

He has given up. ''You're both assholes. I'm out of here. Who knows what else you're going to write..''

''Wait where are you heading to?'' Kidd asked.

''Home of course.''

His classmates shared a concerned glance.

''Are you sure? Cause if you want you can stay at my house for the night.'' The red haired suggested. ''My uncle, is on a travel again, so I'm all alone.'' 

He shook his head. ''No, thanks. Staying at your house would just make things worse. I'll face him tonight..''

~~~~

''One vodka orange for the lady please and jin tonic for me.'' A client asked and Nami nodded, filling the glasses with the drinks.

As she was cleaning the counter, she spotted a familiar face entering the bar. Her best friend Usopp. 

She waved at him and he tried to dash by the crowd to get to her. 

''Hey Usopp! 'Didn't expect to see you here. You know I can't serve you.'' She smiled slyly. ''You're under eighteen.'' 

''Yeah, like you have that kind of qualms..'' He said back. ''You would serve even a five year old if they were a paying customer.''

She chuckled. ''That's my policy alright..'' Looking around for her boss, she quickly drank a shot. 

''Seriously, though..'' She focused on Usopp. ''.. why are you here if not to drink?'' She wondered. 

The long nose sighed. ''I came to see you dummy. And also, I want to appologise for today. I heard what happened after school and I hate that I wasn't there to help you..'' He looked at her with remorse. 

''Come on.. I've got used to it. And besides, it's better for you not to get mixed with Helmepo and his friends. You're a scholar too, remember?''

''Yes, but still-''

''Nothing. I don't want to discuss it anyway.''

''Fine, but at least I'll drive you home after work. I have brought my moped too.''

''No thanks. I finish work at three and tomorrow we have school. You should better-''

''No objections. As a brave man and warrior, I'll drive you home with safety.'' He said and she smiled. ''Besides, it's just first days at school.. No big deal..''

She smiled gently, rubbing his arm. ''Thanks, but enough with all these. Why don't you tell me about some girl you like...'' She suggested instead, grinning.

''Like you don't know who I like..''

She sighed. ''Kaya huh? I wonder what are you waiting for?''

''What do you mean?''

She rolled her eyes. ''I mean that you like her six years now. When are you planning to ask her out? At nursing home?''

''Look Nami, it's not that simple, alright? I mean look at me. Do I look like I have a chance with someone like Kaya?'' He pointed at his looks.

''Of course not, with that attitude.'' She sighed again. ''Listen Usopp... we women like a pretty face, like Brand Pitt's or Johnny Depp's, that's true alright?! And I'm gonna be honest with you. You are definitely not the most handsome man I've ever seen-''

''See? You said it yours-''

''I wasn't finished.'' She interrupted. ''As I was saying, you're not the most handsome man, but you're smart, funny and considerate. Those are things we women ask for, from a man. To make us laugh and understand our feelings. There are hundreds of women here that would die for a man like you.''

He looked around in disbelief. ''Are you certain?''

''100%'' 

Usopp lighten up a bit.

''But you need to approach them. You must be the predator. As long as you sit here and watch them, they'll keep looking only at your face.''

''Why don't they come to me?''

''Cause girls, still need to be hunted. Now go and talk to some girl here.'' She gestured around the place. ''Whichever you want.''

''But I want Kaya.'' He said back.

''Yeah, but you need practice. Now pick one!''

Usopp looked around for a nice single girl and spotted one with black hair and freckles. ''That one.'' He pointed discreetly at her direction.

''Oh, she looks nice. Alright, go ahead.'' She gave him a little push to take courage. ''And remember, with confidence! You're the predator.''

Nami's words weren't enough to erase his negativity. He moved hesitantly and approached the girl's table, standing next to her, not knowing exactly what to say. She suddenly looked at him and he flinched. 

''Eh...'' He rubbed his neck. ''Hello.'' He offered a nervous smile.

''Hi'' She said confused.

''I'm Usopp. Eh.. what's... what's  your name?''

''Ishilly''

''Y-You have a nice name.''

''... thanks..''

A long pause followed. The girl was taking slow sips from her drink, while Usopp was trying to think of anything else to say.

'Man it's so hard. I need to say something damnit. Let's see. Maybe, I should complement her..'

''I like your freckles.'' That earned her attention and she looked like she was expecting from him to say something more. ''You know it's like thousand pins have made holes in your skin.''

'Fuck! Why did I say that?'

The girl smiled akwardly. ''You know what... Usopp, wasn't it? It was nice meeting you, but I gotta go.'' She pointed her thumb at the back. ''Maybe I see you around another time. Bye.'' She left immediately and the boy went to Nami, who was hitting her head on the counter. 

''I won't do it again. It was humiliating.''

''Shut up! You'll do it as much as you need, until you manage to take a girl's number. Here take this drink to that blond over there.'' She pointed.

''Oh, man...'' Usopp took it cowardly and moved to his next attempt. 

~~~~

When Sanji arrived at his house he stopped outside the front door. He had already taken his measures, by hiding his broken arm, under his coat and zipped it to the neck. He hoped, his father wouldn't notice it.

He was still outside. He hesitated to enter for obvious reasons. Even behind the closed door, he could hear his parents arguing. His hands were trembling only in the idea of ending in the middle of that fight so that he couldn't even enter the key in the keyhole. 

He was stressed, but he made it at last. 

The fight stopped just for a moment, as his parents turned their gaze towards him. His heart was beating so fast at his father's expression. Just in an instant he turned from mad to furious. He shoved him in the house violently and closed the door.

''You motherfucking brat where the hell have you been?'' He barked, slapping him at the back and Sanji embraced his head with one hand to protect it. ''It's eight. Your school ended at two. I don't pay that fucking school, for you to fool around.''

''I was at Kidd's. We were studying'' He tried to explain, but it was pointless. 

''With Kidd you said? Who are you trying to fool? 'Slap' The only time he opened a book was to use its pages as toilet paper. Stop with this crap and go to study. NOW!'' He ordered and pushed him with force.

Sanji ran as fast as he could to find shelter in his room. He leaned on the door and slided to the floor, as the shouts were echoing in the house.

''Did you see your son? It's your fault he's like that. You've spoiled him too much.''

''It's your son too, you know.''

''I doubt that. Who knows with how men you slept with, when you were with me.''

''If I wanted to, I could. But I didn't. You see I was blinded by your sweet talking and look at me now?'' She gestured at herself. ''I lost my best years with an asshole like you.''

Slap

''You bitch!''

Sanji shutted his eyes tightly and covered his ears. He still could hear them, so he rushed to plug them with his headphones and turned the music to maximum. 

He can't take it anymore. How long is he going to last in this madhouse. He predicts that his end will come sooner than expected. 

He curled up on his bed and rubbed his paster cast, unconsciously. He wasn't thinking, he didn't want to think of anything. He just wanted to find some peace; only for a moment. To let his mind travel to brighter years. It's stupid, but the first memory that came into his mind was his first kiss. He chuckled. It was the most awkward and intense experience of his life.

At that period, he was dating an old classmate of his, Mozu. She was pretty and funny, but she had long nose. Despite of it, she still looked beautiful, but when it came to kiss her, it was a bit of a problem. They were both new at it, so they didn't know actually what to do. As a result, he ended up bumping on her nose all the time. At the tenth attempt they made it and it felt amazing. The feeling of her lips on his was indescribable. It was so-

''Are you sleeping? I told you to study!'' His father invaded. 

Sanji's eyes snapped open. That voice managed to penetrate the higher volume. 

''Give me those.'' He grabbed the headphones along with the ipod and smashed them under his shoe. ''No more distractions.'' He shoved Sanji on his desk. ''Here. Study maths. I need you to learn them perfectly, so you can take over my business one day. Alright son?''

He nodded silently and his father left. He didn't study, though. There was nothing to study anyway. It was the fucking first day of school for God's shake. He sighed heavily and laid his head on the desk.

By bringing the first day of school in his mind, the first thought he actually made was about that stupid teacher. Where did they even find a nutcase like him? He raised his arm and read again and again the word 'stupid'. He just couldn't turn his gaze anywhere else. He is stupid, isn't he? That green haired bastard, may be an idiot, but he's right. He's stupid.

''Sanji'' His mother touched his shoulder. He was so absorbed on his thoughts that he didn't even noticed her coming in the room.

He glanced at her, seeing only the usual. A swollen cheek and some scars here and there.

''It's swollen. Does it hurt much?'' His blue eyes looked at her concerned and she smiled. 

''I'm fine. Don't worry. Me and your father just had a little disagreement again.'' She reassured him, but he knew better. 

''Mom. I'm not five. You two just can't stand each other. Why don't you break up with him? Don't you see there's no point anymore? The thing you two used to have is over years now.''

She sighed. ''We have a crisis, but we are family. Together we will overcome it.'' She playacted and Sanji saw through it.

''He's abusing us. There's nothing to overcome. He. Is. Out. Of. Control.'' 

She bit her lip. ''He's stressed from work. I'm sure it'll get better-''

''No mom. It's been five years.'' His eyes were starting. ''He's not stressed, he's sick.'' He whispered with loathing. 

''I know but I can't leave him. We are financially depending on him. I don't make my own money and I'm ashamed, but I've never worked in my life.''

''Leave him and I'll work for the both of us. I'll drop out of school, I don't care. As long as we get away from him.'' He was determined for it, but his mother shook her head.

''You have to finish high school.'' He was about to interrupt her, but she stopped him. ''It's only one year. If you do that, I promise we'll leave together. We'll go to my brother, but I don't want you to end your studies. I did when I was your age and look at me now? I wouldn't get hired even as a waitress. They ask everywhere for baccalaureate.''

Sanji sighed. ''If it's only for this year, I'll wait, but you promised me to leave together.''

''I did and I'll keep my word.'' She smiled gently and hugged him.

'One year. I have to wait one year and then I'll be free.' Hope started blooming in his chest again and filled him with life.

#School: Day 2

''Good morning assholes.'' Sanji greeted as his usual self.

''I see someone is in a good mood today.'' Kidd commented smirking. ''I was certain you'd be pissed about the cast..''

''I still am..'' He narrowed his eyes. ''.. but you're lucky I've got some great news that still I can't share.'' He stated with a broad smile. 

''Then why bother even telling us?'' Law asked unexpressed. 

He shrugged. 

''Good morning my heroes!'' Nami greeted a bit sleepy. 

''Good morning, my beautiful swan!'' Sanji declared his love once more and everyone rolled their eyes, but she smiled. That's how Sanji is all these years; from the moment she met him till now and that's how she loved him. She just wishes one day to declare his love to someone he really loves.

''By the way, where's my other hero?'' She looked around. 

''Luffy? He's probably still sleeping.. As always...'' Sanji responded. 

''And we have that Kalifa bitch at first period. She doesn't forgives delays. She'll definitely sign his name at the attendance book.'' Nami said and the others nodded. 

''Hello Nami'' A well known and irritating voice interfered. 

Nami ignored him though. It was that bully Helmeppo and the last thing she wanted was to cause another scene, like yesterday. 

''Cat got your tongue? Are you afraid of me? That's good, cause I can take your scholarship, whenever I want..'' He laughed and turned his gaze to Sanji. 

''Oh my, are we responsible for that arm?'' He pointed at his cast with amusement and Sanji grabbed his finger with force.

''The only thing you managed you wimps was to ruck my shirt.'' He put more force, twisting his finger to the back. ''And even for that, I'll make sure you'll pay.'' He glared at them.

''No, you'll all pay, for supporting that whore..'' He pointed at Nami. ''... my daddy will show you.'' He threatened them, but Sanji had enough. When he was about to react Bonney interfered, by grabbing the bully from the collar.

''Daddy boy... get out of here!'' She pushed him away, but he refused to, while brushing his clothes. 

''No''

''Helmeppo!'' One of his friends elbowed him. ''Let's get out here.'' He whispered. 

''Why?''

''Look at the entrance!''

Everyone's gaze turned to that spot only to see their new teacher walking in. Confidence emitting from him, while slowly pacing with big steps and wearing a backpack on the one shoulder only. He spotted them from far away and changed his direction towards them.

The bully's jaw dropped at the sight of Roronoa Zoro, entering the school. ''Don't worry about that nutcase. I have already talked to the principle.'' He evilly smiled. ''Let's go for now though. This guy gives me the creeps.'' He took his friends and left.

Sanji couldn't believe that he would ever agree with that idiot piece of shit, but the guy indeed isn't very right in his mind.

''He's coming!'' Bonney exclaimed happily. ''How do I look?'' She turned to Nami.

''Pretty and slaughty at the same time.'' Nami said winking at her. 

''Perfect!''

''Good morning guys!''

''Good morning mr Roronoa.'' Bonney rushed to greet him first with a broad smile on her face and Zoro couldn't help, but return it.

Then he turned his gaze towards Sanji and especially at his hand. The blond had wore his jacket over his shoulders and buttoned it at the top, like a cape. That way, he was hiding his paster cast and that's something Zoro didn't want to. So he stepped closer to him, with only a few centimetres separating them and unbuttoned the jacket with quick movements, letting the casted hand free to be admired. Although, it was slightly changed from last time.

Sanji was frozen for a second, until his anger brought him back to reality. ''Bastard!''

''Let me see the new additions..'' At the sight of the words Zoro couldn't help it and bursted out laughing. 

''Who are the geniuses behind that?'' He asked and Kidd and Law's smirks gave them away. ''Nice job guys!'' He laughed again, making Sanji's anger, even worse.

''Stop laughing, you crap teacher. And you assholes, take my side!'' 

''Why are you complaining? It's not like they wrote anything bad.'' He shrugged and Sanji glared at him.

This guy is really getting on his nerves and he has the nerve to keep laughing. To Sanji's relief that laughter was cut abruptly, when the principle's secretary, Valen, appoached him.

''Mr. Roronoa, the principle asked to see you in his office immediately.'' She said and a small chuckle escaped from Sanji.

''Already in trouble, huh?'' Sanji beamed. ''I really wish you to get fired, to be honest.'' He said and Zoro smirked. 

''Yes, you wish it, but it won't happen.'' The blond quirked a brow, still smiling. ''And don't forget to be in time for my class at the third period or else you know..'' Zoro reminded him with a knowing smile and left.

''Asshole.'' He muttered, but he was loud enough to be heard by his beautiful ladies and shame washed over him. ''I'm sorry girls-''

''Whoa Sanji, you're completely yourself in front of him.'' Nami commented stunned. ''Zero sign of respect at all.''

''And why should I respect him? For humiliating me, with that thing on my arm?'' He pointed irritated at his cast and she giggled. 

''Come on... he took you to hospital and covered your  idiocy at class. You should be grateful.'' She said and Bonney agreed. 

''She's right Sanji. Show some respect to my cutie..'' She pouted.

Sanji sighed. He still doesn't see things the way the others do. It would be logical to feel grateful, but he can't at all. There's just no way. The more the others support that bastard the more his anger grows towards him. It's official; he hates him.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the second chapter! As I said in the first chapter, the story will be a bit weird, because I want to include many stories in school and I'm just not very good at doing many things simultaneously.. :P There will be many couples, I think, I haven't decided yet.. Well, I hope you enjoy!! I love you all!!! :P ♡♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> It's a weird story really. I'm not sure why I even wrote it. It's mostly how I experienced school and how I'd like to be, including the complaints I had, when I was a student. It will be really a ZoSan story after a point, but still I don't know how this fic will be exactly... :P


End file.
